Bloodied Uniform
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: "I don't want to believe it. But I saw her." "Is this the effect of losing your team, Levi?" Is it just hallucination or it's for real? Is she the only one? Genre may change :P
1. Chapter 1 (Teaser)

**#1**

They've already returned from their failing expedition, we all know what chaotic things took place in that short period of time.

One of those nights after they've got Annie in their custody...

Levi was outside the HQ, why he was there was nothing important. He's having trouble sleeping after those things happened before him. That terrible moment they all know would happen yet not expected will and not wanted to. No one does though.

The fact that they died has been haunting him ever since. The fact that she died.

He looked around him as his gaze landed on a tree.

He narrowed his eyes to get a clearer look on the tree.

"Hei...chou…" a hoarse voice called out his name. He can't recognize who talked because of its hood covering its face.

Until he noticed something weird.

Won't it usually disappear?

The blood,

Splattered throughout the uniform of this soldier. If it was a titan's blood, won't it evaporate? Where would that come from?

He walked towards the direction of the one who called his name.

"Who are you?"

**Kurea-chan:** Aaaaand… Cut :P This is just a teaser :P I'm going to post the full first chapter next time. Just add this to your alerts because this might be updated real slowly. Sorry… TT^TT


	2. Chapter 1

**#1**

They've already returned from their failing expedition, we all know what chaotic things took place in that short period of time.

One of those nights after they've got Annie in their custody...

Levi was outside the HQ, why he was there was nothing important. He's having trouble sleeping after those things happened before him. Why did they have to leave so fast? He just left because of the order Erwin gave him then the moment he came back….

They're gone.

One moment they were just cleaning their former headquarters, one time they were just talking with each other.

A while back then he was just watching his comrades tease each other, laugh alongside each other.

And this time, the one he would see were their fallen bodies. The eyes that once looked up on him were now emotionless.

The angered face they once wear while fighting with titans and the one they once hold when Eren unintentionally transformed were now pale, deathly pale.

Yes, he knew, everyone knew that this kind of terrible moment would happen yet not expected will and never wanted to. No one does though.

The fact that they died has been haunting him ever since. The fact that she died. That the girl he treasured heretofore will be taken away from him in a split second.

Sighing deeply and sadly, he happen to look around him as his gaze landed on a tree.

A tree. Why on all things for them to die, it has to be connected on a big-ass tree. But still, the one to blame is the female titan. She can just get them out of way, can't she? They aren't worth killing for, no one is.

He clenched his fist upon remembering how that bitch killed his teammates. He wanted to avenge them, he wanted to kill the female titan, but he can't, he mustn't, she's a valuable witness and even if she isn't, he won't, his comrades watching him won't even like it.

Back on the tree, he caught a glimpse on something… green. No, it's not the leaves; he's looking at the trunk, and what that was seems to be a cloth. Then it came to him that it was the Recon Corps' cape, indicating that this person is a soldier.

He narrowed his eyes to get a clearer look on the tree.

"Hei...chou…" a hoarse voice called out his name, like he/she hasn't drunk any water for some time. He can't recognize who talked because of its hood covering its face. Something that's already noticeable is that this soldier is unmistakably shorter than him. Not to insult his height, but he just find that peculiar.

The wind blew past them, which made his and the unknown soldier's cape blew to their sides, of course, keeping the hood on its head.

Until he noticed something weird on the cape of this anonymous soldier.

Won't it usually disappear?

The blood, splattered throughout the uniform of this soldier, especially on the upper part near its head.

_If it was a titan's blood, won't it evaporate? Where would that come from?_ He wondered

He walked towards the direction of the one who called his name, confirming that this soldier was indeed shorter than him. Enumerating the ones he knew that were shorter than him were Annie, Christa and… Petra.

Sure, he still can't accept that she's dead already, that they're already dead, but this feeling that he's been wanting to see them and this expectation inside him that this soldier in front him was Petra can't be removed from him.

Knowing it's impossible that this is her for he saw her corpse being thrown, and it's creepy thinking that a body smashed on a tree and thrown on a flat terrain which had running titans would come back to life, he asked who this strange person was.

"Who are you?" and again, a cold breeze blew past them, making the hood almost reveal its face, almost. The part visible to him was its neck up to the chin. His eyes widened and a shiver went down his spine when he saw a weak smile…

And blood near its lips scattered upwards.

"Heichou~" the soldier called out again in the same dry voice but this time, with a hint of joy.

"Nanda? (What?)"

"Levi!" A girl's voice shouted from the HQ which made him look behind him to see it's just Hanji looking for him. It's not weird for her to look for him now; it's in the middle of the night.

"Found him?" this time, a manlier voice was heard; Erwin's.

Levi ignored them and looked back on the tree trunk he was looking before.

"What in the-!?" He said loud enough to be heard by the two people looking for him. The soldier's gone, he just looked back and without a sound it disappeared.

"What are you shouting for, Levi?" Hanji asked as she and Erwin walked to the frozen midget with his gaze fixed on the trunk.

Erwin, however, seem to get an idea on Levi's behavior. He asked the three of them to go to the HQ and to discuss some… things.

Levi still has his cold look but in his mind were a lot of things; like the questions 'is it just a dream?' and most of all, 'why?'

Why is he seeing such things? Why can't his consciousness stop suggesting it's her? Why can't he stop thinking that it's Petra, that she's still alive after he saw her dead?

"Oi, Levi." Hanji on her serious look called him.

Levi didn't say a word; he just looked at her, indicating he's listening.

"Why are you dozing off?" - Hanji

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Erwin stated.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes for a second before talking again.

"I don't want to believe it either. But I think I saw **_her_**"

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** Well, happy Halloweens minna :P Sorry for the wait, here's the real chapter one! And sorry for anything wrong here, it's my first time writing in this genre. Mehehe… Reviews may help and are always appreciated, favorites and follows too!


End file.
